


Two Years After the Apoco-didn’t

by MarianKat



Series: Good Omens Stuffs [1]
Category: Good Omens
Genre: Correct me if I’m wrong, I think it’s Micheal, Kidnapping, M/M, This is fun to write, Yeah it’s mostly just them, but not really because demons and angels are canonically non-binary, i get a little sappy, like living in a cottage by a river kind of cute, this is a cute relationship, “Gayness”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: It’s two years after the Not-Armageddon. Aziraphale and Crowley decided to settle down together. Now, whether they know it or not, they both have a bit of a trick up each other’s sleeves.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley, Deidre Young/Arthur Young
Series: Good Omens Stuffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The two entities really needed this. After the end of the world(and possibly their lives), they were still rather shaken. Sitting at their usual park bench, Aziraphale straight up and Crowley flopped over like he owns the place, they were making small talk. “Crowley. I was wondering... should we move to Tadfield? To keep an eye on Adam? I mean, the Head Offices are probably tracking his every move...” Aziraphale started to ramble. “Hush Angel. I believe he is fine. Besides, I don’t want to move from here. What about your bookstore and the Ritz?” Crowley said, looking over at the light haired person. “Oh. You’re right. It’s just been bothering me for a bit.” Zira nodded, “I ought to clear my head. Shall we take a walk?” Crowley nodded, and the two people stood and started walking around the park. “Ducks.” Crowley interjected, pointing at the small waterfowl. He smiled at their bobbing heads and ruffled feathers. 

Soon, they found themselves at a bend covered in huge, red flowers. Roses, they called it. Aziraphale grinned to himself. He was glad that his little miracle here worked. Perfect for the occasion. Except, he didn’t know how to do this. Of course, he saw it several times on television. He’s been in a well hidden relationship with Crowley for 3,000 years. How is this so hard? 

“Crowley. I want to talk to you.” Zira said, cringing inwardly at his nervous voice. “Yes. What is it my Angel?” Crowley responded, noticing his partner’s anxiety. At looked around at the flowers, then took a deep breath. “Crowley, when I met you all those years ago, I never thought that we would be friends, let alone lovers. Ever since that first lunch together, I’ve been falling for you. I can’t imagine a day without you now.” He took hold of Crowley’s hand. “Crowley, you are one of the most amazing, wonderful and beautiful people I’ve ever met. I love you.” They both were tearing up now. Az let go and got down on one knee. “I love you Crowley.” He took a tiny box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a ring with a glittering crystal in the middle. “Will you marry me?” Crowley had tears streaming down his face. The wetness caused his glasses to slip off, showing his orange snake eyes. He nodded, saying “Yes. I love you too.” Zira fitted the ring onto his finger and they both flew into an embrace. 

A few people around them whooped and clapped. They broke off and gave a long kiss. “Here’s the funny part...” Crowley whipped out his own box. Aziraphale started to laugh, high fiving his now fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

In three months, the angel and demon had decided to be wed. Marriage was different between entities, because there was no need for a priest and two rings. 

They still wore their rings, Crowley’s black and Aziraphale’s was a beautiful opal. The two were in the back of the bookstore, door locked so no one will walk in on them and think they are doing an exorcism. “Are you ready? After this, we’ll be bonded for our whole lives.” Crowley said. He suddenly got nervous. “Why would you marry me? I’m a demon.” “You’re the best one to fall in love with.” Zira smiled. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

They both let their wings spring out and materialize, Az’s round and full, while Crowley’s were jagged and thinner. First, Aziraphale grazed one hand along them, then selected a feather. Pulling it out with a wince, he gave the white plume to Crowley. He, in turn, tugged out one of his own. The black greatly contrasted with the other in his hands. He gave it to Az. 

Then, Crowley took Aziraphale’s feather and placed it in the missing spot. His wing accepted it, and it grew into his wing. Almost like it was there in the first place. As went to put Crowley’s feather in his, but Crowley stopped him. “What if you Fall?” Worry lit in both their eyes. “I’m sure it’s fine.” Zira assured himself. Then, the black feather joined the white. 

The two relaxed as they noticed nothing bad happening. “Dear Almighty Lord, I take this hand in marriage and will devote myself to my spouse for the rest of time. This bond is made out of love, and it will not be broken.” Aziraphale recited. Crowley let out a small smile, a few locks of fiery hair falling in his face. He repeated the vow that Az just spoke. Their foreheads gently bumped together as they clasped hands. Golden bands of lights magicked out of the air and fastened their wrists together. It disappeared, but the tugging of their hearts to each other let them know that it was still there. 

“Oh my God. Angel...” Crowley mumbled, “We’re married.” He kissed Az’s cheek as they hugged again. Happier than they’ve been in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Aziraphale had officially moved to Crowley’s flat, but he still spends most of his time in the bookstore, along with his husband of course. He was organizing books, and Crowley had asked to join. It was hilarious to see him try to order them by author and publishing date. “Is this Gare...Gary Pollson?” Crowley questioned, turning the book over in his hand. “Gary Paulsen.” Aziraphale corrected with a smile. He took the book and tucked it into its shelf. “Yes, of course.” Crowley muttered to himself, blushing. Aziraphale laughed, patting his shoulder. 

His expression changed almost instantly. “They’re coming.” “Who?” Crowley asked, worry written on his face. “The angels. Quick, hide.” Az answered. Crowley nodded, transporting away. Not even moments later, angels Gabriel and Micheal burst through the door to the bookstore. “Oh hello! What are you doing here?” Zira put on a façade. The old door slammed, making him cringe. “Where’s the demon? I smell him all over here.” Micheal interrogated, strutting about. “What do you mean?” Az played dumb again. “Aziraphale, don’t play dumb. We know what’s going on.” Gabriel Sadi slyly, straightening his suit jacket, “God is aware of every marriage in the universe.” “You married a mother-fricking demon! And since we can’t find him...” Micheal said menacingly. “We’re taking you instead.” Gabriel finished. “Not again.” Zira murmured to himself as they advanced. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Crowley peeking in the window. He motioned for Az to transport away, pointing towards his flat. Aziraphale nodded, then teleported. 

Unfortunately, the angels sent after him aren’t very stupid. Honestly, in the heat of the moment, he wished they were. He and Crowley had appeared in the flat. So did Gabriel and Micheal. “The coward decides to show himself.” Gabriel chuckled. The two struggled as the angels took hold of them and took them to Heaven’s head office.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he noticed when he got there was Crowley’s shouting. He was laying on the floor, screaming. Apparently, Gabriel hadn’t bothered to give an enchantment to not burn him like other demons. Aziraphale could feel tugging and waves of pain from his love. He wanted to run and soothe him, hug him till the fire is gone. But he was tied to a chair. Again.

This is by far the worst thing Crowley ever felt. Heaven’s holiness and consecrated grounds were like hot coals to his insides. It was scratching, grabbing at his chest. Like a hand took his windpipe and was squeezing it. His face and stomach were boiling. Acid in his belly. It just kept getting worst and worse. Falling hurt, but this was the worst.

“Enjoying the floor, demon?” Gabriel asked, dark amusement in his eyes. Crowley managed to lift his head, stick out his tongue, and hiss. Gabriel kicked him in the gut, making Crowley yelp and curl in on himself. Aziraphale hated being a bystander. “Leave him alone!” he yelled, squirming against his restraints. “Ooh! Struck a nerve have we?” Micheal said, a little ways away. He sauntered over and knelt in front of the demon. “Tell is why you’ve been fraternizing with this scum Aziraphale. We think you might be plotting against us.” “No, no, it’s not like that.” Az stammered. Micheal raised an eyebrow, glancing at Gabriel. His golden teeth glittered as he smiled and pressed Crowley’s face into the floor. The demon spouted a long string of curses that disintegrated into a shriek. “No! No! Stop hurting him! Please!” Tears were welling up in his eyes. 

Crowley let out a gasp of relief when Micheal let up. A couple of bits of his hair even seemed to be blackened by the heat. “It’s like you said earlier. We just got married! Is it wrong to spend time with my husband?!” Aziraphale yelled at them. Crowley’s raspy breathing reached his ears. The urge to calm him took over again. Straining, Zira tried his hardest and the ropes binding him snapped. Shock was splattered on the two angels faces as he ran and cradled Crowley’s body against his own. “Angel. Why are they hurting me?” he whispered, barely a sentence. “I don’t know. C’mon, let’s get you home.” They transported away. “Why are you just letting them go?” Micheal asked Gabriel. “Only Love’s passion can break that rope.” Gabriel explained, still astounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Aziraphale transported back to their flat. He was still hugging Crowley. The usually stoic demon had started to cry, burying his face in Az’s shoulder and staining his suit. “I’m so sorry dear. I believe they’ve mistaken and will leave us alone.” “It hurt so much. Hell, I’m still burning.” he whimpered, clutching his arms to himself. “Would you like to go to bed? Sleep it off?” Zira questioned. “Yes.”

Az transported them to their room, helping his husband to bed. Crowley visibly melted with relief when he laid back. “Would you like tea? Coffee?” Aziraphale made a sly face, “COCOA?” “No thanks.” Crowley laughed. Zira nodded in compliance. Crowley smiled and murmured, “How’d I get a spouse like you Angel?” Aziraphale smirked and shrugged. 

Crowley ended up sleeping for 6 hours. Az held down the fort, cooking himself a snack and cocoa. After eating, he climbed into bed with Crowley with a book, careful to not wake him. Zira was reading for about thirty minutes before he noticed that Crowley was awake. “Hello love.” Az greeted, kissing his forehead. Crowley’s glowing snake eyes were watching him with appreciation. “Hello Angel.” He snuggled into his lover’s side, sighing contentedly. “Feeling better?” Aziraphale asked. “Yep. The burning hasn’t left, but it’s lightened up a lot.” Crowley answered. “That’s good.” Az smiled, wrapping one arm around him. “I kind a want to go back to sleep.” Crowley groggily said. Aziraphale grinned and turned out the light. He laid back and snuggled into the covers. Face buried in fiery hair, the two fell asleep.


End file.
